Rose Warriors
April 4, 2014, April 7, 2014, April 7, 2014 |genre= Action-Adventure, Role-Playing Game |modes= Single Player |ratings= T for Teen |platforms=J-STORM |media= Optical Disc }} Rose Warriors (Japanese: ローズの戦士たち Warriors of the Rose) is the first installment of the Rose Warriors series for the J-STORM. The game features many different characters from different media and universes. The game could be classified as a "Baby Waffle". With the death of RWBY creator Monty Oum on February 1, 2015, it was announced two days later that Rose Warriors will be re-released in March 2015 under the name Rose Warriors: Memorial. Story The story is broken up into three arcs: The Rise of Descent, Organized Chaos and The End Origin. The Rise of Descent An explosion occurs in a laboratory off the coast of this alternate Earth's Tokyo, Japan. An explosion wipes out the population of Earth as all worlds and dimensions collide, destroying the fabric of time and space. The guardians, and , resolve the situation by forcing every collision to merge each world and dimension, creating a large and dangerous parallel of Earth. Unfortunately, the third guardian, , creates a copy of this Earth, as well as a new, alternate dimension, where gravity is pointless and the laws of physics are corrupt. Soon, people from the universes that were destroyed awaken from their comatose states, scattered around the planet. Mario, Ruby Rose and Toro Inoue are the first to wake up, and do so at Fairy World, where they meet Zelda. Zelda, speaking for the creators of the new universe, informs the group that their universes were most likely destroyed as they got teleported to Fairy World. She then goes on to say that perhaps the power of an could restore the universes to their original states. Morcubus, however, overhears their conversation, and sets out on reclaiming all of the pieces before the three others can. He quickly comes up a plan, and finds some supervillains who can help him create the perfect world using this relic. Organized Chaos Ruby, Mario and Toro, with the help of many others, end up finally collecting all the pieces needed to recreate the ancient relic: the Triforce. Zelda tells them to recreate the Triforce during sundown in order to get maximum power and send a rift through time and space. Unfortunately, this causes the Triforce's power to be too great, and it stops time, freezing all people and places who were not in a 50km radius. Morcubus, and a large number of other supervillains, all who followed the group to steal the relic once they piece it together, decide this to be their chance, and stage an ambush to steal the treasure. Dialga and Palkia, who were awakened as the Triforce was recreated, watch down upon this battle, before descending to their New Earth to kill all those who do not obey their laws of society. The End Origin With Palkia and Dialga being awakened, time and space are distorted and merged together. With the new world collapsing in on itself, the Rose Warriors must face off against the universe's gods in order to set things right. But the villains see this as an opportunity. Teaming up once more to defeat the gods, they wish to control them and create their own universes. Gameplay Mechanically, the game is very similar to the Kingdom Hearts series, utilising an ever-changing environment as a battle arena. Unlike most RPG's, Rose Warriors does not have players enter a new screen for battles, instead just changing the music to fit the fighting atmosphere. Similarly, the concept of levelling up in the game comes with the ability to customize characters, changing their stats using special Power Orbs (EXP) that can help - or sometimes hinder - the player. Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 54 playable characters in the game, although only three (one playable, two controlled by AI) can be in your party at once. Players can unlock new characters throughout the story, with the only default characters being Ruby Rose, Mario and Toro Inoue. All characters who are unlocked reside in . Allies There are a lot of characters you meet that help you with advice, hints or own shops. These people are very important people who will give you any of the three. For a list of every other NPC who says a very vague or pointless phrase, see here. Enemies Bosses Locations Trivia *Originally, the game was to be known as Red Chronicles: Rose Warriors. The "Red Chronicles" part of the title was dropped early in development. *Originally the game was going to play similarly to Kingdom Hearts, as it would have one playable character (Ruby and Sora, respectively), two AI-controlled party members (Donald and Goofy, and Mario and Toro, respectively) with other characters joining your party during certain parts of the story. This was dropped to make it so you could switch between a large cast of characters. *Certain areas (such as Fairy World and Spawn Village) were added into the game late, which is why very few/no playable characters from the series appear. *Though the press release for the game's sequel says that this game uses characters and areas from franchises that the creator knows well, he has revealed to have never played a game in either of the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series. Gallery RoseWarriorsPAL.png|European box art RoseWarriorsJPN.png|Japanese box art RoseWarriors.png|English logo WarriorsOfTheRose.png|Japanese logo RoseWarriorsMemorial.png|English logo (re-release) Category:Alternate Canon